The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by Candie Winston
Summary: Everyone pulls pranks, right? But when Candie and Two-Bit pull a prank that goes too far, it causes a mess. Secrets get revealed, fights are started, everything she knows falls apart. Everything has a silverlining though, so when everything is falling apart, she gets to figure out who her real friends are, and who never was. REWRITING AND CHANGING A LOT OF STUFF. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, uh, hey guys! Long time no update, right? Fuck, I'm honestly so sorry. Times have changed though and it's just fanfiction hasn't really been my thing. I've been writing some of my own original stories lately. And I've been trying to focus more on school. I just dropped from French immersion back to English and let me tell you it's hard.**  
><strong>But so lately I've re-read The Girl Who Cried Wolf and I've decided that I want to try to re-write it. Which is gonna be really hard, because I'm going to try to change as little as possible but make it a good story. So if I succeed at this, give me a fucking metal or something, because I was shit.<strong>  
><strong>And I'd like to say sorry for being such an annoying little shit. But like I said, times have changed, and so have I. I'm really sorry for not paying attention to the advice some of the reviewers were giving me.<strong>  
><strong>Please, give me another chance.<strong>

Chapter 1

**Candie's POV**

I was in the middle of a drining contest with Two-Bit when I heard the door open then slam shut as Soda got home from work. "You guys are going to drink to your death, I swear." He said as soon as he got over to us.

"Pfft, no." Two-Bit slurred. "Don't be like that. I- I'm not even drunk."

Soda looked amused when Two-Bit hiccuped, but the expression quickly left when he saw the empty bottles again. "Seriously though, don't tell you guys drank all these today."

"Technically no, Two-Bit drank all these today. I just convinced him I drank some too." I explained. Soda looked at me, worried, and started to say something when I cut him off. "It's Two-Bit. I've seen him drink more than this."

Soda looked over to the clock and shook his head. "Not before noon you haven't. Was he okay when he got over here? Did he seem upset? Did he-"

"Soda!" I cut him of, chuckling a bit. "It was a drinking contest. It was _my idea_. He's _fine_. Look, if you really want to help, get him a glass of water and make sure you have advil. He's gonna need it."

Soda looked over at Two-Bit, who was currently staring mesmerized at his almost empty bottle of beer as he swirled it around, then headed to the kitchen. I sat on the couch and watched Two-Bit, smirking a bit when he hiccuped again. After a minute of watching Two-Bit stare dumbly at the beer bottle, I decided to start cleaning up the beer bottles instead of rushing to clean them all up right before Darry got home.

I brought the bottles into the kitchen and started rinsing them out when Soda showed up beside me with a cup in his hand. "Where'd you guys get all this beer anyways?"

"Well Two brought it, so I'm assuming it's stolen." I shrugged, looking as Soda.

When I was done rinsing out all the the bottles and Soda got the water we sat with Two-Bit and watched some cartoons. Two-Bit spent most of the time complaining because he wanted Mickey Mouse to be on TV. The next hour or so was spent like this, until we heard someone yelling down the street.

Two-Bit was the first one to pick up on it. "Guys, does that sound like Ponyboy to you? Or is it just me?"

That's all it took to get Soda up and out the door, quickly followed by Two-Bit and I. When Two-Bit and I caught up to Soda we saw him and Steve trying to fight some socs off of Pony. Two-Bit ran up to join them, but I stayed back. I'd jump in if needed, but I figure I might as well stay back in case I needed to call for more help or something, right?

Not even a minute later Johnny and Dally had shown up too. Like me, Johnny chose to stay back a bit. Most likely for other reasons, but I couldn't say I blamed the kid. It didn't take long for them to fight the socs off. Darry pulled up in his truck and quickly got out and ran over to Pony to check on him.

When I walked over Pony was assuring Soda and Darry that he was okay, and he attempted to change the topic. "Hey Dal, when'd you get out of the cooler? Thought you were supposed to be in for ninety days or somethin'?"

"Good behavior, got out early." Dally smirked. "You'd think they'd know by now I'm gonna be back in another month." The rest of the gang greated Dally and he went over to talk to Johnny. Not feeling like interupting them to welcome my Dally out of jail, _again_, I walked over to Pony and asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine." Pony told me, sounding slightly irritated.

"Honestly?" I asked him. "I ain't gonna make fun of you or nothin', just wanted to make sure."

Pony shrugged. "I'm a little shook up, I guess. And my head's pounding."

I nodded. "Next time you feel like going to see a movie I'll tag along if you want, or at least just walk you there and back." Pony nodded and I jogged up to join Dally.

"What," I started. "Ain't you gonna say hi to your sister?"

Yep, sister. As much as I hated it, it was true. I was the sister of Dallas Winston. I mean, it does have some perks, but at the same time, there are many things to hate about it too. Sure not as many people will mess with me because of it, but there are so many expectations of me. And everyone who knows who Dally is, knows who I am. Not because he talks about me or anything, just because it's something you notice. And don't get me wrong, I'd much rather be Dally's sister than Darry's, but Dally can be so strict. That's probably partly because it can fuck up his reputation though. It wouldn't look to good on him if his little sister was a ditz who was always getting jumped by the socs.

Dally didn't say anything, he just looked over at me and grinned a bit. "What's up? I saw you just standing there when Pony was being jumped." He said accusingly.

I smirked. "A lady has no place in a fight." I pretended to curtsy with my imaginary skirt but Dally nudged me a bit, causing me to almost fall. "It was fine. You guys had it under control, didn't you?"

"Candyass." Dally chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him a bit. "I am _not_." I pouted. Dally raised an eyebrow and I cracked a grin. "Well, anyways, Two and I were just about to head to the park. Weren't we Two?"

I looked over at Two-Bit, who didn't seem to be near as drunk as he was only two hours prior and he nodded. "Uh, yeah. We'll see you guy in a little bit."

"If you guys are planning on eating dinner here it'll be ready in about an hour." Darry told us before we left.

The park was only about a fifteen minute walk, so it didn't talk long to get there. As a habit, as soon as we got there I went straight to the monkey bars and hung upside down from them. Two-Bit smirked an shook his head as he walked over to the swings. "Why do you always do that?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. "It's just kind of a habit I guess. It's not even that amusing, really."

Two-Bit stared at me for a minute longer before speaking again. "What did you want to talk about. Do you have another plan for a prank or something?"

I got down and smirked. "Right to business, then." I chuckled. "What do you think would _really_ tick him off? What could happen in the short time he was in jail?"

Two-Bit thought for a moment before answering. "Sylvia two-timing him?"

I shook my head. "Naw, he already found out about that and he didn't really care. And that's not much of a prank anyhow."

Two-Bit thought again. "Like something involving us? Because I know he's real strict with you. We could say you got knocked up or somethin'. And we could say I'm the dad. He'd go ape."

I could practically feel my eyes light up at the idea. Dally's reaction would be priceless. But if he gets too mad the chances of Two-Bit getting hurt are pretty high. Was I willing to risk it?

_Yes._

We spent the rest of the time coming up with a lie in case Dally asks us any questions. We decided to announce it at dinner in front of everyone to make it more entertaining. Soda would know we were lying, because he's usually part of our little pranks so he can tell when we're lying, but no one else would know we were lying. They'd all think I was actually knocked up.

But by the time we got to the Curtis' I was nervous and starting to second guess the whole thing. Nothing good could come out of it. I mean, sure it could cause a few good laughs, but like Two-Bit said, Dally can be really strict with me, and this would definetly be somthing Dally would exactly be to happy with. So even if he doesn't get mad at me, Two-Bit would deffinetly be in shit. There is no way Dally would let Two-Bit walk away unharmed. Unless we told him it was a prank just before we anyone got hurt. But who knew when that was. I mean, that could be right away.

I stopped outside the Curtis' and took a deep breath before I entered. Dally's reaction wouldn't be as good if he was expecting me to tell himself something, so I had to go in with a smile on my face, like everything was normal. And that's what I did.

I walked inside and straight to the kitchen to help Darry with setting the table with a smile on my face. I sat quietly on the counter beside where Darry was cooking and waited for it to be done so I could tell everyone. I was part of the converation, I joked about how Dally's always in prison, I threw some food at Two-Bit. Everything was normal. No one suspected anything.

So when the words came out of my mouth, it came as a huge shock to everyone.

**Thanks again for reading this guys. I seriously means a lot. There may be a few spelling errors, and if there are I'm sorry. I don't have spell check. **_**Still**_**. But obviously my spelling is a lot better than it was. And I'm really not sure if advil existed in the 60s. It probably didn't so sorry. I'll stop using name brands for stuff like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Come on guys, can't I get a few reviews? I'm not posting the next chapter until this gets at lease three more reviews. But either way, I'd like to thank ****MizzNubianQueen**** for the favorite and follow.**

**Candie's POV**

"Could you repeat that?" Dally asked calmly. "I just, uh, think I might have misheard you."

"I'm pregnant, Dal, you heard me just fine." I told him, already getting uncomfortable. I expected Dally to lash out and start yelling, but here he is, calmly asking me to repeat myself. And what was even worse was that after I said it a second time, he still remained calm.

"Well who's the father? I think I ought to congratulate him, don't you?"

I was hesitant to tell Dally it was Two-Bit. Part of me really wanted to carry on with the prank, but then another part of me was almost too scared. Scared for Two-Bit, I mean. If Dally was calm now, at best that meant he was bottling it all up and he'd lash out even worse later. At worst, well, let's not get into that. I couldn't help but think that maybe this whole thing wasn't a good idea. Just as I was about to tell Dally the truth, Two-Bit cut me off.

**Dally's POV**

After a minute passed and Candie still hadn't said anything, Two-Bit spoke up and answered for her. "I am."

Candie shot Two-Bit a nervous look, then looked back at me. "Look, Dal, don't get mad at him or anything, okay? I mean it, he didn't-"

"Congrats, man." I cut Candie off and grinned at Two-Bit. "Really. But I swear to god, if you hurt my kid sister I'll make sure you pay."

"So, you're not angry? Like at all?" Candie asked me.

Angry didn't even begin to explain how I felt right now. But Candie didn't need to know that. I'd wait until Candie wasn't around to "manage my anger". I'd wait until I was with Two-Bit and away from everyone else. What was he even thinking? Candie was only _16_! Something like this could _destroy_ her reputation. It's pretty much asking the socs to give her a hard time. Once the word gets out pretty much everyone will be judging her. Not to mention what it could do to _my _reputation. I mean, sure I'm not exactly known for my good name, but it ain't going to look good if I'm just letting me kid sister sleep around and get knocked up at 16.

I shrugged. "You don't seem upset, so either you wanted a kid or you really do like Two-Bit, so why should I be?" I think I managed to convince them, or at least Two-Bit. "But I meant what I said, Two. If you hurt her you will regret it. Actually, I think we should go for a little walk to talk some things over in private."

Candie didn't seem to like this idea, but Two-Bit assured her he'd be fine. Boy, was he wrong.

**Candie's POV**

After about half an hour after Dally and Two-Bit left everyone was done eating and I had finished helping clean up and doing the dished. I was still a bit nervous, but Soda had pointed out that Dally wouldn't hurt Two-Bit that much, he'd just scare Two-Bit a bit at most. Pony offered to go for a walk with me to help cool my nerves, so I agreed.

We had been walking for about an hour and the sun was starting to set, so we stopped at the lot to watch it. When we got to the lot I told Pony about how I wasn't actually pregnant, and that it was just a prank Two-Bit and I were pulling on Dally. Pony looked at me like I was crazy and started laughing.

"You had me fooled." Pony said, still laughing a bit. "Shoot, how'd you ever get Two-Bit to agree to that? That's like a death wish."

"It was his idea, actually." I told him.

We sat, just watching the sunset until it started to get dark out. "If you ever tell _anyone_ that I actually watched a sunset I'll make you regret being born, get it kid?" I threatened, only half serious.

Pony cracked a grin and nodded. We started to head back when Pony stopped. "Did you hear that?"

I stopped and turned back to give him a weird look. "Hear what?"

We listened for a moment before I heard what I assumed Pony was talking about. It was only people yelling. That wasn't necessarily an uncommon sound, so I thought it was weird that Pony felt the need to point it out. I listened closer, and when I heard the yelling again, I realized it wasn't the yelling Pony was pointing out, he was pointing out who was yelling.

"Well shit." I muttered.

Before I had time to react any more than that, Pony had already started to run to where the yelling was coming from. I rolled my eyes and ran after him. What did he really think he could do? This is Dally we're talking about.

Once they were in sight I noticed Dally was about to punch Two-Bit. "What the hell Dally?!" I yelled. He stopped mid swing and I stepped between him and Two-Bit.

Dally glared at me and lowered his fist. "Candie, you know I don't like you wandering the streets past dark. I think you should head back, and I'll be there in a minute." He said in an almost threatening tone.

"I dunno how ditzy you think I am, but if you think I'm _actually_ about to leave you and Two-Bit here alone after seeing you attempt to punch him, you're wrong."

"Why are you even out here now anyways? The sun hasn't been up for at least fifteen minutes." Dally continued, ignoring me.

"Some socs were chasing us." I lied. "And it's a damn good thing. I ain't gonna start heading back until you do." When Dally still just continued to glare at me I sighed. "Dally, come on I'm not even pregnant! It was a joke! We just felt like pulling a prank on you."

Dally stopped glaring at me almost instantly and nodded. "And when were you planning on telling everyone this? _After_ the word got out and everyone thinks you're a tramp?" Dally asked, surprisingly calm.

"That would take days, Dal. I wasn't planning on letting this go any further than tomorrow." Dally just nodded, remaining calm. "Jesus! What the _hell_ is with you and being calm lately? It's starting to bother me. You're never calm! So you being calm is not a good sign. Just stop pretending and react however you feel like and-"

Okay so, I'll admit that lashing out wasn't a smart thing to do. But even then, what happened next was _completely_ uncalled for. My mind didn't even process what happened until after the fact. One second I was yelling at Dally, the next there was a slight throbbing pain on the side of my face and both Pony and Two-Bit looked shocked.

And, for the record I have no clue if he punched me or slapped me, but something happened that was uncalled for and it did leave a bruise.

"What the hell was that for?! So I lied. Boohoo! I lied about the socs chasing us to but-" As soon as I realized what I just said I mentally kicked myself and put my hands in front of my face. Not in fear or anything, just to protect my face. "But don't hit me again!"

Dally had his fists clenched at his side which lead me to believe he punched me. I didn't really care that much, it wasn't the first time I'd been punched, just the first time I'd been punched by Dally. I pushed the thought out of my head before I let it get to me and glared at Dally. "Fuck."

"Cool it Dal." Two-Bit told him, still looking shocked. "For fuck sakes man, she's your sister. I thought even you were above hitting girls."

Dally looked both pissed off and confused. "I don't know where that came from." He admitted. "But I'm not sorry." He pursed his lips and lit a cigarette. "I'm going to Buck's. Candie, go back to the Curtis' now. I mean it. I'll be over later."

I chuckled bitterly and rolled my eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

No one said anything on the walk back to the Curtis'. I noticed Pony start to say something, but it seemed he decided against it. It wasn't until we were about two blocks away that Two-Bit spoke up. "Looks like you've got a nice bruise forming there, Candie."

I sighed and rubbed the side of my face Dally hit. "Look, if anyone asks can we just tell them a soc did it?"

They both nodded. "Y'know, if it's bothering you, you should talk about it. We're all your friends. You can trust us. All of us." Pony told me.

"I'm chipper." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "If I want to talk about it, I don't need you to tell me I can. Anyways, I got other friends I can talk to. Just, don't either of you tell anyone anything, all right?"

By the time I got them to agree we were already at the Curtis'. As soon as we entered Darry was already getting mad at Pony and I. "Pony, I told you to be home twenty minutes ago! You have school in the morning and you need to study for your math test. And Candie, you know your brother doesn't like you being out past dark!"

"I think he'd understand." I chuckled slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean? And what happened to your face?" Darry questioned.

"Socs happened." I replied like it was no big deal.

Soda raised an eyebrow, not seeming to buy it. Which, to be fair, it was a terrible lie. Soda knew my better than anyone else in the gang. He knew that if a soc did do this, I'd probably be pissed off. Or at least I'd be expressing some emotion. So just shrugging it off definitely raised some questions to him at least.  
>I sighed, knowing he'd want to talk, and walked straight out to the back porch. I figured he would follow me, so it didn't startle me when I heard him speak. "A soc didn't actually do that."<p>

It was a statement, not a question, so I didn't say anything. "Well what - or who - did that then Candie?"

"It's not really relevant, is it? It happened, now it's in the past." I told him.

"C'mon. I just want to know who. Was it Shepard?" Soda continued to pry.

"Soda, drop it." I warned him.

"Why won't you tell me? It's not like Dal did it." I rolled my eyes and let out a bitter chuckle, which made Soda stop. "Did he?"


End file.
